Fool Me Once
by Waterfall13
Summary: What if Zach tried again? What if, this time, Martin would not be able to tell who his brother really is? (placed after Let the Rhino's Roll) Story is waaaay better than summary. Check it out. I do not own Wild Kratts.
1. Chase

**Martin stared across the room from one green clad man to the other. Both were unreachable by him. They were tied hanging several feet up sway from him, each silently pleading with him.**

**Martin was utterly confused, but didn't have much time left. One couldn't of been real. His true brother was in trouble, but he couldn't tell which was which.**

**"I-I...It's..."**

* * *

It started out an average creature adventure for the team. That morning, they had been traveling through the taiga of North America. Chris and Martin were out having a contest to see who could find the most animals in the sub-arctic rugged land, each keeping a picture log on the animals they spotted.

"I'm telling you Martin! There are way more animals in the forest than in those mountains." Chris said to his brother.

They were currently talking via creature pods. Chris had chose the forest to be his searching area while Martin had picked the higher altitudes.

"You'll see, bro. There are some many animals up in the mountains that we might need another log to put them all in." Martin said ginning as if he'd already won.

Chris rolled his eyes playfully. "Sure. We'll see who's right at the end of the day!"

Suddenly a reddish-orange colored streak ran past directly in front of Chris making him fall back in surprise. But it soon changed to astonishment as he marveled at the animal as it quickly disappeared into a few bushes to his left.

"Whoa, what was that? Gotta go, Martin! Think I found an animal. Chris out."

Not thinking to let his brother have time to respond and in a rush to track the down before he lost it, he turned off his pod and got up to find out where it had gone.

*XX*

A crisp, early autumn breeze blew around Chris making him shiver. He zipped his jacket up further.

'Should've worn my thicker jacket...'

He'd been trying to track the animal for the past hour. He'd seen many other animals: squirrels, two grizzly bears, a moose, and several beavers working on their lodge. None had the exact red tint he'd seen before. Chris wasn't sure where he was since he left the trail a while back.

Every so often when he would think that he'd lost it for good, Chris caught another glimpse of it. He had to move quickly to keep up with the creature.

He ran the way he saw it dash and was kind of astonished to see it sitting there looking at him.

"Wow...a red fox! Got to get a picture, they're so rare around here."

Just as he was about to snap a picture with his creature pod's camera, it dashed off again. Chris sighed. "Not again..."

This was turning out to be a long, cold day.

*XX*

Chris chased it again, really wanting the picture after having chased it all morning. It kept at it for awhile, every so often it would stop and wait for Chris to catch up before running further.

It was a good thing Chris was a good runner. It was almost if it was leading him somewhere...He saw it dive into a few bushes and he stopped.

Chris walked up and parted the bushes carefully. Completely hidden by the thick bushes was very a large willow tree. The thick roots of the tree had made a small hollow place under it. Chris hadn't noticed it was one tree because that's just how big it was. It was so spread out that he hadn't realized it was all one deciduous tree he'd been walking under.

Chris looked around in awe until his his gaze fell on the cavity in the tree. He walked up to it and looked inside using what little light came through on the inside to see around.

"Woah...she has kits" Chris said smiling.

Two little fox came cautiously out of the opening of their den. From the looks of it, they were at least five weeks old and already active, running, and playing. They also seemed to be almost identical to each other.

Chris sat cross legged and took out his creature pod, watching them with interest as the mother fox rested on the other side of the mini clearing under the tree. She seemed fine with his presence so near her babies. They ran around him and and wrestled with each other in the grass.

One kit came up near Chris cautiously and laid with his head on his paws looking up at him curiously. Chris watched as it gradually got closer to him until it was laying right by him. Slowly the Kratt reached out and pet the fox, carful not to scare him off.

"Huh. Wonder if I could try out naming? Martin always has the good names, but lets see. You're a pretty fast runner. Just like your mom." Chris laughed lightly. "Like a...Streak." Chris said talking to the little fox. He smiled at the name "Yeah, I like that"

The other, a girl, also bounded up to him playfully seeing that her brother was okay with it.

She circled around him once before jumping into his lap and curling up. Chris put his creature pod down next to him and used his other hand to pat her. She looked to be enjoying the attention.

Chris chuckled. "Your just a little ball of energy. Hmm...your name should be Zippy" Chris thought a moment before something better came to mind. "Or Brisk. You seem like a Brisk to me. And your mom is Fade. Almost lost her back in the forest several times"

Chris laid back and sighed, content. The tree's limbs blocked out the cold wind like a soft curtain that still let a soft breeze through making it a lot more welcoming than outside where he had been very cold. It was nice.

He stayed like that for awhile, not really knowing for how long, enjoying the quiet (aside from the normal sounds of the forest) and peace he didn't really get to often. It was a good, comfortable silence with no worries.

That was until the mother fox stood up on alert, seeming to be listening to something. Chris propped himself up on his elbows to listened as well, but couldn't hear whatever she was hearing.

She made a yip sound and Streak and Brisk both got up before they ran back into their home. After making sure her kits were well hidden in the tree, Fade looked at Chris and ran out. Chris got up and grabbed his creature pod off the ground, "Not forgetting this again" he said to himself.

Wanting to see what was wrong, he went after her. He didn't have to go far before he could hear the sound of metal slicing through wood and the sound of heavy machinery at work.

At the edge of the woods he'd just came out of, Fade was standing and watching something down below from a ledge.

Chris, low on his stomach so he wouldn't be seen as easily(it helped that he was wearing dark green as well), peered out as well.

The sound was way louder now, and a few yards away on the ground below him, there were a lot of men at work cutting away at the forest. From the looks of it, they'd already cleared a great deal of the area- at least 20 acres as far as Chris could see. Chris frowned, taking in the wholescene in minor shock.

"They're cutting away at your home, Fade..."


	2. Lock down

__**Don't now how many times I revised this chapter...but I tried to get the next update up!^^ at...almost five..ln the morning. T-T I'm so delirious right now...R&R please!:3 please...o.o hm...is that even spelled right?o_O**

* * *

_C'mon Martin! You know who the real Chris is! It shouldn't be this hard to find your own brother..._

_/_

Chris moved along the edge of the low cliff, scoping out the area. He tried to stay low and unlocked as he watched as the men hacked away at all the trees, not leaving much but a vacant, bare plain with stumps scattered throughout it. He took out his creature pod and started recording. "This can't be legal in this area..."

He stared at the screen trying to get the footage as he moved rather close along the edge with Fade trotting next to him. Then she yipped at him with alarm. Without realizing it, he misplaced his hand and slipped headfirst down the steep cliff, rolling down and landing roughly as well as upside down into some bushes gathered at the bottom.

"Ouch...well, so much for stealth..." He started to sit up rubbing his arm only to be suddenly yanked out of the bushes by a rather large hand of an even larger man. He much resembled Dabio save for his red hair.

"And what do we have here, Derris?"

Chris laughed nervously, casually trying to move his pod into his pocket. He didn't want them to take his only evidence. But of course fate had it in for him and one of the redhead's little buddies noticed and took Chris's creature pod from him, inspecting it.

"And wha' do you think yer doin', huh?" he said with an accent Chris couldn't quite place.

"H-hey! Give that back!" Chris tried to sound serious or at least a little threatening, but the men just laughed at him.

"Ha! The little guy is telling us what to do! And what if he don't?" he asked getting in Chris's face. He poked Chris repeatedly just to get on his nerves. Chris was really starting to hate these guys.

"Hey, watch this one guys!" The skinny, long haired logger threw the creature pod as far as he could into the forest they hadn't chopped down yet.

Chris glared at him furiously and growled under his breathe. "Just let go..."

"The men laughed "Aw, did you hear that? I didn't quite catch that. Wh-"

"PUT ME DOWN YOU BIG OX!" Chris yelled before he could finish, out of anger.

Half a second too late, he realized what had slipped. Chris resisted the urge to slap his hand over his mouth with a surprised look on his face, immediately wishing he hadn't said that, but he couldn't take it back now.

"Oops" he mumbled so only he could hear. Not that it would matter in five seconds.

What the heck is wrong with you?! He scolded himself.

The men stared between him and Derris, taken aback and not sure how to react to it. Derris grabbed Chris by the front of his shirt and bring his other arm back "You're going to regret that you little twig..."

Chris tried to protect his face as the huge guy swung at him and thought it'd be the end of him.

"HOLD IT! What is going on here?!"

The man seemed to tense up and the hit never came as Chris was expecting it to.

"Why did you stop? I need this area cleared so I can build my super awesomely cool new science headquarters here!"

Chris blinked. He knew that annoying high-pitched voice anywhere.

"...Yes Mr. Varmitech. Just taking care of the little sneak trying to blow you operation"

The first three words sounded almost forced, as if they took a lot of effort to say, to Chris. This guy didn't like Zach either.

"What? Well who exactly would that be?" Zach said, annoyed.

Reluctantly, Chris was thrown down roughly and towards Zach. Chris was barely able to catch himself by flailing his arms around and stumbling to regain his balance. Once he had, he turned and glared at the man fixing his collar. The man grimaced at him, but didn't do anything else.

Zach raised an eyebrow seeming almost unsurprised, "Well well. Green guy. Long time no see. So where's the other half of this set? Blue boy?"

*Chris's P.O.V*

I was still rather ticked off and just looked at him blankly, cutting the small talk.

"This is reserved land, Zach. Protected by the law. You shouldn't be logging anywhere near here and you know it"

Zach frowned at me, but didn't try to cover his real intent anymore "There are, like, a gazillion trees around here. Taking a few little trees won't hurt it"

"That doesn't matter. And your 'few little trees' has grown to actually be a few hundred. Stop now, or I'll get our friend James involved"

Zach scowled darkly. James Walter was the man who had shut down Zach's logging operations in the redwood forest a few months back.

"Is this little tree hugger bothering you Mr. V?" One of the tall loggers asked.

"...Yes. But I don't think he'll be much trouble once I have him on lock down in my jet. Zachbots?!"

That was a signal to make a run for it, but I got blocked by a large "wall" which happened to be my old buddy Derris. Before I could really do anything else, four large metal claws grabbed my arms from behind and twisted them painfully behind my back. Every time I moved, a searing pulse went through my arms and a forced yelp escaped from my mouth.

"Hey! Watch it!" I spat glaring at the machines with pure hatred. I couldn't stand these things!

Zach had apparently updated a few. These were larger and a lot harder to over power. I tried kicking and trying to resist them by digging my feet into the ground and hooking them on anything I could. I did this the entire way back to the jet, refusing to be taken peacefully, by which I'd done nothing but drained my energy. I had to stop struggling and catch my breathe, glaring tiredly.

The two Zachbots with the holds on my arms dragged me over into a small, metal room aboard the jet with no windows aside from a small slit on the door.

I fought hard, but in the end they had gotten me into the room. Inside, there was a flat table with cuff restraints on it. Next to it was a metal platform. I knew what those kinds of tables were used for, and I didn't like it one bit. Wide-eyed with realization, I again started struggling and resisting with everything I had. They dragged me to and over the table, forcing my torso down. A metal brace locked around me above my waist. My new struggle became trying to get out of that as well as keep my arms and legs free.

One Zachbot grabbed my right wrist and yanked it above my head. Then I felt a second brace lock around it. I pulled, but it was no use. I was too tired from my previous struggles. The same happened to my other arm, and the process repeated with both my legs. That was it. I was now trapped and completely vulnerable to whatever twisted idea Zach could come up with. Not a good combination. The Mega Zachbots- as I'd dubbed the huge machines- slammed the door behind them as they went. Then they left me alone.

*Narration*

Chris immediately kept trying to get his limbs free, but the clips wouldn't give in the slightest. Chris shouted and caused a big commotion by himself, but was only answered by his echo repeating everything he yelled down the corridor of the jet at no one in particular.

After about fifteen minutes of that, Chris laid back on the freezing table, giving up on it. "He just 'had' to take my creature pod..." Chris glared, but sighed unsure what to do.

He thought of when the crew and his brother would notice his absence. Koki would check in on him soon as Aviva had started to as a safety measure after all the past 'incidents'. If he didn't answer the second time, then they'd call Martin up or come looking for the brothers. But still no one knew he was even there. He couldn't help but wonder what Martin was doing.

*XX*

Martin was currently occupied by all the animals we was finding. At the moment he was watching a white-furred ermine as it scampered along in the snow eating the amber-ripened sweet cloudberries growing near the ground.

"Cloudberries...I think I'll try some too, Herald!" Martin picked one off of the bush from his spot laying in the snow and popped it into his mouth.[A/N:E-cookie to anyone who can guess why the ermine's named that ;)] "Mm...not bad at all! At least it's not bark"

Suddenly, Martin's creature pod began to ring loudly. He took it out of his pocket absent mindedly and answered as a hologram of the girls popped up.

"Hey Martin" Koki waved.

"Hey Koki. Hey Aviva. What's up?"Martin asked sitting up and brushing the snow off his jacket the best he could.

"We're just checking in. Have you seen your brother lately? We can't seem to get him on his creature pod" Aviva asked.

Martin shrugged smiling. "Knowing Chris, he might of left it somewhere or put it down for a moment. Or maybe he's just broken it again"

Aviva didn't seem too reassured. "Well do you think you could just find him?"

Koki nodded. She was equally concerned. "After what we've all been through in the past few months, I think it'd be good to be positive nothing's wrong"

Martin nodded. "Alright. If it will help you two feel better, I'll let you know when I find Chris."

Koki nodded heading to her station "Thanks. I'm sending you his last location's coordinates"

"Okay, got them" Martin confirmed.

"See ya, MK"

"Check in soon"

"Martin out"

Martin turned off the communication and stood up shaking the rest of the snow off himself and out of his pant legs. "Okay. Later, Herald. I gotta go find my brother!" Martin said goodbye to his little friend before jogging off in the direction of the mountains.

If only he had known then.


	3. Trouble

**A/N: Yeah! I updated! ;) I tried to make it good and I really am trying to update it quickly. Hope ya didn't wait too long!^^ Okay, for those wondering, I named the ermine Herald because it's species name is actually Heraldry because of its fur. I thought it was a good name for him anyways. XD Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

This was turning out to be a long, cold day. Martin had been searching the area Chris's last communication transmission came from for the past two hours and he'd seen no sign of his brother. Everything considered, he was starting to get a little concerned. His creature pod rung for the fourth time in those two hours. Every few minutes Aviva or Koki would call and check on his progress. Each time, they'd get the same useless results.

"Negative, Aviva. I still can't find any trace of Chris. Are you sure this is where his last call came from?"

"Of course I'm sure!" a voice off screen said defensively. Koki popped into the image next to Aviva. She was holding a wrench and toolbox.

_She probably came from working on the generator_ Martin concluded before he heard her continue.

"But you know...there was only a small chance for him to still be around there anyway. I mean, that was three whole hours ago."

"And knowing Chris, he could be anywhere! This was just suppose to give you somewhere to start." Aviva explained.

Martin sighed. He knew that before he had started searching. He had just hoped that Chris would've shown up by then.

Chris didn't just run off without explanation. He would've found a way to contact them or have checked in even if something had happened to his creature pod. Unless something was stopping him. He could be hurt somewhere. Or worse by now...

"Something is very wrong. I gotta find him" was all Martin said before turning off his pod and running deeper into the forest calling Chris's name. He ran through thick bushes and over downed trees. His mind going places he'd rather not have thought about. Of everything that could have happened or could be happening to his brother. This just made him go faster. Even if- and that was a huge IF- his brother was alright, he just had to be positive.

*Martin's P.O.V*

"Where are you, bro?"

I dashed through the woods quickly, keeping a look out for Chris. However I wasn't paying attention to the ground and nearly tripped over a blur as it dashed around and passed. I stopped on fast reflexes and fell forward, failing to keep balance. I blinked rolling over on my back and looked around quickly trying to figure out what had just happened. At first I didn't see anything.

Then I heard a yip and turned my head find myself face to face with a red fox. I shouted jumping a foot out of my skin as it had surprised me. This alarmed the fox making it drop whatever was in its mouth in my lap and took cover in the brush to the right of me. I stared at the place it had vanished into.

It took me a second to calm down and I sighed letting the breathe I didn't realize I was holding out. "Jeez, you scared the pants off of me..."

The fox stuck her head out of the bushes looking at me quizzically. She walked out slowly and up to me, not taking her eyes away from me the entire time. I looked down and saw what it was that she'd abandoned in my lap.

"A creature pod?"

_Why would a fox have Chris's creature pod? Unless-_

All of a sudden, the fox made a swift move, snatching the creature pod back and taking off a short way. She gave me a playful look before bounding off.

I had to scramble to get to my feet. "Hey! Hey, I need that! Come back!" he ran after the creature. When the fox saw him coming, it only encouraged her to go faster until she was in a full out sprint away.

"Great. Slow down!" Martin sighed realizing he was just wasting his breath. Instead he decided to see just where this fox was leading him.

*XX*

Chris was laying on the cold table all alone. The dead silence of the room was deafening and that in itself was killing him.

He hated waiting. Zach was probably stalling just to spite him and let his mind have time to wonder places he'd rather not think about. The anticipation of waiting for Zach to do anything his twisted to him? Now _that_ was a little unnerving. Just what _was_ Zach going to do to him?

He didn't have much more time to ponder on it when he heard the door make a loud "_clank!"_ sound as it unlocked. The door was pushed open by a Zachbots and in walked the evil inventor himself. He smirked and it dawned on Chris just what situation he was in.

"Hello, Chris. Hope I didn't have you waiting too long"

* * *

**Review and tell me what you think! :)**


	4. Close call

**A/N:Thanksgiving special!^^ fr all you guys! I've been working on this all day and I hope you enjoy it as much as I did writing it!^^ :D it took several hours...**

* * *

*Chris's P.O.V.*

Four Zachbots followed the inventor into the room: two regular Zachbots and two of the megabots, as I had dubbed them. To be honest, the originals were quite pathetic compared to them. Zach strode towards me, the creepy smile never leaving his face. It was unsettling to say the least. I shifted, watching, as he moved over to my right side slowly. I didn't like being stuck in any room with this guy. Especially when I couldn't defend my against the guy. Like now...

Under the single, dim light over the table, I could see that the man was carrying something over his shoulder. A black duffel bag. What was in it, I had no clue and somehow I knew it was for me. Zach placed it down on the table, but it didn't make me any less nervous.

"So. Are you comfortable?" Zach asked casually standing over next to me. I couldn't read his blank expression.

I glared at him though I was starting to become concerned for my well being. The fact that a Zachbot just slammed the door close increased the feeling of entrapment. I said something under my breath.

"What was that?" Zach prodded.

"No" I muttered out.

Zach grinned laughing in that nerve wracking way he always had.

"Well good!"

"You see, I knew you and your brother were here before I started the logging. I knew you'd come and try to stop me. I was ready for you" Zach said pacing above my head. I could hear his steps as he walked along the metal floor.

"And..." he added, "I know about your little fox pet and it's babies"

My eyes got big at that.

"What? How-"

One of my tree cutting people saw it up on the cliff you fell from. Knowing you, I supposed it was one of your little friends. It make a good runner for my spying bot suit"

"Zach, no. Don't you dare hurt them, or-"

"Your in no position to be threatening me!" Zach said warningly.

"Wouldn't want your little foxys hurt!...foxys...foxi? Foxies...f...ox..s..what is the plural of that word?!" Zach turned, shrieking at an innocent Zachbot who bleeping in alarm.

Chris just looked at him blankly. "Foxes. Its foxes with an E-S, Zach"

"Yeah. Well your little friend and it's puppies are-"

"Kits, Zach. They're not dogs"

"ANYWAYS" Zach interrupted with irritation laced in his voice.

"Don't count on blue boy coming to save you. My loggers are keeping his busy probably as we speak"

"Same old chitchatting with your victim, Zach? Why don't you just tell me why you kidnapped me...again?"

Zach stomped and crossed his arms.

"Aw! You could at least play along! Seriously, you are killing my great speech that leads up to my master plan..." Zach pouted.

I resisted the urge to rolled my eyes at his juvenile moping. "Fine. What were you saying?"

Zach pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut. "The moment's gone now. Just forget it"

He sighed turning around. He went over to the bag, opening it. "So lets just get down to business then..."

The dark change in his tone was startling. I'd never heard Zach sound like that before. So...deprived of its usually proud and boasting spirit.

Just out of view, Zach went behind the counter and I heard the sound of a lever behind pulled. There was the sound of something powering up and he saw many colored lights appear. "My newest invention" Zach said more to himself as he went over and opened the bag.

Chris strained to see above the counter and could just make out the shadows of Zach pulling equipment out of a bag and setting it up. I saw an outline of a large bulky machine where the lights were coming from behind the counter that I hadn't noticed there before now.

"Knowing you two like I do, your brother's not far off" Zach told Chris.

"So let me just tell you this. My loggers had direct orders to plow down that stupid tree...and anything or anyone who gets in the way" Zach's voice turned menacing on that last part and his expression even more so. "You wild rats have always ruined my inventions. My perfect plans. Stolen the recognition and fame I should be getting for my inventions. But after today, that will be no more"

*XX*

Martin was tiring, but the fox kept running. Martin ran as fast as he could behind her, but was slowly starting to fall behind.

"Oh come on! Please give it back! It belongs to my brother!" Martin had to really run to keep up with the fox. She moved so nimbly thought the forest while Martin wasn't having as easy a time. She stopped in front of some bushes, placing the creature pod on the ground. Martin ran up, puzzled. "And...you couldn't of did this...a mile back because...?"

He picked up seemingly undamaged pod and stuck it into his pant pocket. The fox gave him a look before walking into the lengthy bush. It looked a lot like a natural hedge. Martin stood there confused.

_You had a reason for bringing me here, that I know... _

"But why?" he voiced aloud, knowing he knew he wouldn't get such an obvious answer back Hesitating only for a moment, the eldest Kratt decided to follow the animal and crawled through after it.

He was amazed to find that the bush was only a foot or two thick. He found himself in a large opening with the huge willow as center. The fox came running at him with her two kits behind her. She yipped at him and pulled his sleeve with her mouth, whining. Martin guessed there was something around bothering her.

Then he heard rumbling. Quiet, almost inaudible at first, but it got louder by the second until it was like thunder on earth. The whole forest shook, but not as violently as an earthquake would. Martin barely had time to turn when trees all around him started to fall. He dove out of the way just as a small tree fell where he'd been and a huge bulldozer rumbled by.

Martin yelled up at them "Hey! Hey, you gotta stop!"

The machine didn't stop and at first Martin thought he hadn't been heard. But then the dozer's driver looked at him with a smirk. "I got u'm boys! I found the bluejay!"

"Hey, what?" Martin suddenly got the bad feeling that the tree was meant to have landed on him. He gulped. Why were these lunatics after him?! He didn't have time to ask. He had to again dodge things coming for him as two more large machines appeared on the other side of the clearing, surrounding him.

Then he remembered the fox mom and her kits. He looked around frantically for them, but didn't see them right away.

"You better stay out of this! Don't stick your nose where it doesn't belong. Your brother already learned the hard way"

Martin whipped around. "Where is Chris?" he demanded. The drivers just smirked at him. The bad feeling he had before was worse now.

"Hey, guys! The boss said plow down the big tree!" The logger in a Loader yelled. Another tree came crashing into the clearing. Martin was clear of it's path, but the two kits were going to be crushed directly under it.

Martin leaped up already sprinting towards the two. He dove for them grabbing them in a roll with his arms ahead of the babies to protect them. He cleared the tree by barley half a foot, the force making him stumble forward. His eyes were shut, as he wasn't so sure he was going to make it because of his impulse decision.

He blinked, getting over the shock, and looked down in his arms. Temporary relief washed through his body when he saw that he had gotten both out seemingly unharmed for the moment.

"Get him!" he heard one of the men shout.

Martin didn't wait. He took off out of the clearing past the willow tree, cradling both fox kits in his arms. He looked back and was glad to see their mom at his heels. He ran a good ways from the clearing so that the loggers would not be able to get to him easily in their equipment.

The ground started slanting upward and Martin had to use one hand to help himself up the nearly vertical cliff. Part of the way up, he heard a loud thud and a cracking noise. He looked behind him just in time to see the willow tree fall and disappear under the forest's canopy. Martin looked down for a moment at the fox kits. They looked terrified. He'd forgotten who he was holding onto.

He pet them gently trying to calm before continuing up.

*Martin's P.O.V*

Once we got to the top, I had to stop and take a breath. I sat panting with my back to a tree and looked back the way we'd came. Again, I was relieved to find that the loggers hadn't followed us. I sighed looking back at the place where the tree had been.

"It's alright, guys. It'll be okay. I just hope Chris is alright."

I glanced over at the mother fox who was sitting beside me looking out across the forest. I looked up at the sky. It was at most late afternoon, but it was already getting dark. _That's not good. Running out of daylight..._

I pulled out my own creature pod to let the crew know what I'd found.

I remembered how the fox had come to me-no, more like found me- and somehow knew to bring the creature pod to me. _But how?_ Oh, too many questions. Right now, I just wanted to know where he was. if my brother was trying to reach me.

...If he was alright.

*XX*

*Third person*

Chris realized that he was really serious about this. Zach finally started walking back towards me. "Time to get rid of my little pest problem"

"Chris knew now was the time to panic. He pulled hopelessly at his bonds watching Zach as he moved even closer, taking his time just to torment the younger man. Zach held a face mask attached to a long cord leading back to the machine he'd set up in the corner. He forced Chris's head down to keep him from moving while he slipped the mask onto him over his mouth and nose.

Zach smirked darkly, knowing he wouldn't be able to get it off and walked back to his machine leaving the Kratt desperately trying to shake it off. The box made a buzzing noise when he pushed a button and a clear glowing gas shot through the tube coming up to the face mask he was wearing.

The fluorescent gas filled the mask and Chris held his breath, knowing that eventually he'd be forced to breathe in the unknown chemicals. He didn't dare open his mouth to ask what it was in fear of breathing it in. Zach just stood by him, patiently waiting.

"You can hold it in forever" he mumbled standing very close to Chris as he started sweating with the effort. It wouldn't be much longer.

Finally when Chris felt his lungs would burst into flames, he took a sharp breath, immediately regretting it as he went into a coughing spell. The cold gas entered his mouth and nose. He could feel it intruding on his entire body. It didn't have a smell, but it tasted horrible. The coughing forced Chris into inhaling more of the gas. The cycle was one he couldn't help and therefor helplessly continued coughing while Zach just watched him silently with no expression on his blank face.

After half of an agonizing minute, Zach turned the gas down, and then off, though it felt like an eternity to the poor Kratt.

Chris felt his limbs slowly becoming very limp and tired as if he'd just ran a marathon across the country. His coughing stopped until he was breathing normally again, though it came in short gasps as the regular air kept getting caught in his throat. Now he couldn't even feel his arms or legs as they just stayed loosely on the table. He felt like all his energy had been drained and didn't even have enough to turn his head when a megabot came over.

The clamps over his wrist, ankle, and waist finally released him, but Chris couldn't even move his fingers. He twitched slightly with the effort it took, but even just managing that was exhausting enough. The robot picked him up easily, Chris hanging flimsily in it's arms, barely awake.

"Zachbot. Take him to the lab. I-" An incoming call on his monitor in the other room cut Zach's order off.

In the background, there was a lot of yelling A large man appeared on the monitor. "Mr. Varmitech! Sorry to interrupt, but I believe we found the other nature geek and, well-"

Zach nodded. "Okay, and? I'm busy here"

"But he...got away...with the fox" man finished unsurely.

"Mar'n..." Chris mumbled. His brother was coming for him.

Zach frowned. "He got away from you? That one rat brother against my bulldozers and loggers?"

"I didn't expect him to..." he mumbled in thought. "Alright. I want you to stall him. To fight him. But...let him win"

"Uh, what? I don't...understand, Mr. V"

"Trust me. I have another plan" Zach said slowly cutting the connection. He walked to Chris and leaned over so the were practically face to face. "I have an old theory I want to test"

* * *

**A/N: I just love digging myself into amazing plot holes that are super hard to dig out of, huh? :/ probably why none of my stories are finished, but I _WILL_ *cough*most likely*cough* finish ths one!DX review guys! :D**


	5. TTR

**A/N:hey guys! I'm not gonna be on for a few days, so I decided to update one of my stories. Hope you enjoy and sorry for making you wait so long! Happy holidays! ^^**

* * *

I sat up drowsily trying to figure out where I was. I blinked once and focused trying to clear my vision. I looked around. Okay, waking up in a forest not knowing where I am isn't new...

Then the memories came rushing back like a train. Chris. He was missing and...I knew where I was, now. I'd fallen asleep under the tree! Great, my brother was out there somewhere possibly hurt or who knows what and I was in dreamland.

I tried to shake the sleep away and began to stand when I realized the weight on my lap. It wasn't heavy, but there was something. I glanced down finding the two kits curled up and fast asleep in my crossed legs. I smiled at them and pet the girl. I remembered the mother fox and looked down to my left. She was laying there with one eye open, watching me sleepily, but alert.

I rubbed her head for a moment looking down at her. "Thanks, girl. We helped eachother out. At least now I know something about where Chris is, sorta. Those loggers know something"

Careful not to wake them, I gently moved the two kits down next to their mother. They shifted and snuggled up next to her getting comfortable. I couldn't help smiling at the family. I didn't have much time to relish the moment. I needed to get to Chris. By now, I knew something was wrong without a doubt. I hadn't heard word from him in over 8 hours I guessed in the least, he hadn't checked in, and he was nowhere to be found where he was suppose to be.

It wasn't even morning yet. The moon was still there, but the faint glow to the east told me that it wouldn't be too long. My watch read 5:27 A.M. Getting up I carefully started back down the cliff. With any luck, the loggers might still be lingering in the forest.

"Okay. I bet anything that if I found those loggers again, I'll find Chris"

* * *

I blinked wearily from my spot on the marble floor leaning against the freezing cold wall. My legs and arms felt numb. I noticed that we weren't moving anymore and probably not on the jet. The room was large, so I doubted it. I wasn't even totally sure if the lunatic were still around.

How long had I been here? No matter how hard I tried, I still couldn't move anything. I was barely managing with my eyes. Zach had left me here guarded by a Zachbot the previous night and there was no way I was gonna sleep with them around. Who knows what they'd do. Well, it wasn't like they couldn't even with me awake...but I was only about half concious, so who knows what happened.

Zach knew that I was immobile for the time being, and therefor didn't really bother with chaining me up or anything. And to top it all off, there was one Zachbot that just wouldn't leave me alone. Zach's had to get his most annoying one with a bleeping issue.

It was all in my personal space, beeping for no apparent reason and there wasn't much- or anything- I could really do about it. It was really grating on my nerves despite the situation I was in. How I hated being unable to defend myself. It worried me that Zach was in total control over me. I hopped it wouldnt go to his head and that he wouldnt take advantage of this. But, this is Zach we're taking about.

Just when I thought I might lose it, Zach came striding into the room with a wide, out-of-place grin.

"Ah, I love my ingenious plans! And this one will not fail because it's the very best AND I just love it! _Foolproof_. Especially the gas. It helps when your not thrashing and yelling. But I see your still fighting. You might as well just let it take it's affect. At least I didn't give you my other elixir. That one...well let's just say that it isn't exactly pleasant. Well, not that this one isn't. Oh wait, you know! Remember that one, Chris?" Zach teased. He loved this.

If had been able to move, I would have shivered at the memory. The pain gas...but that's what Zach wanted me to do and I was glad he couldn't see it. However, Zach seemed pleased regardless as if he'd noticed some uncomfortable change in my features.

"Anyways, I actually was expecting the other one by now. It's been a few hours since the last call. Overnight. Hm..." Zach tapped his chin in thought.

"Well I hope you got a goodnight's rest because it's gonna be a long day for you. ZACHBOTS!" Zach shouted at the top of his lungs making the one next to me whirl around to face the inventor, nearly hitting me in the process.

"Grab him and follow me. To the...sky deck"

_Sky deck, huh? Guess that means we're going up. High up._

But why would Zach want to go up there of all places in this huge building? I really didn't want to find out. I definitely didn't want to go anywhere with them, but at this point it was pretty clear that what I wanted meaned little to nothing to Zach. Why waste my energy?

_Ugh. How long did this weird immobilizing mist last, anyway?_

A zachbot grabbed me rather roughly by my ankle and started dragging me out of the room. I hit everything that we passed and that included slamming my head into the door frame. _Ow_! Well at least I knew I could feel.

_Yup. Just perfect._

* * *

**Yeah, a bit short, but review!;)**


	6. Double Oppisites

**Disclaimer:Nope...I do not own Wild Kratts ^^**

* * *

*Chris's P.O.V*

After being dragged up the a hundred flights of stairs for why felt like a few hours, we finally made it to Zach's roof. I couldn't feel my back yet, but I knew it was probably better that way. I couldn't say the same for the headache I had. Trying to focus on something other than the pulsing, I could see Zach had done a little renovating since I'd last been up here.

A huge control panel and a low-rising square platform only about three feet in length took up the majority of the space on the left side. Several different inventions, some new and others that I've seen before, were scattered about the extra space. It was like Zach had moved half his lab up to this floor. He probably had.

Speaking of Zach, I glanced over to see what he was more likely than not planning for me. He was deeply engaged in working on some machine I couldn't figure out. It actually looked as if it was thrown together with random scrap parts which was unusual for him. He usually took more care in these things. Suddenly he addressed me.

"Have you figured out why I kidnapped you yet?"

I didn't answer.

"Let's just see how well your brother really knows you, then, hmm, Chris?"

That worried me for some reason. What exactly did that mean? What was all this even for? He all of a sudden just decided to kidnap me? Really? I also wondered how we had gotten here so fast...

Zach snapped his fingers and two of the large megabots came hovering over loudly.

In between them, they carried a long, metal box about as tall as a a fishing pole. It was much like a safe with it's padlock and metal make, but at least big enough for an average person to fit in. Actually, it was about the right size for someone like-..._oh_.

My heart rate sped up considerably as realization set in. _What were they gonna do with that_?!

The two placed it down next to me and my fear increased. But instead of coming towards me, they just stood next to it.

Zach smirked. "Finally. You know who's this is, Chris?"

I didn't want to know the answer in all truth. Zach walked over to the box and turned it so I could see. He punched in seemingly haphazard digits on the unlabeled pad and the door on the container popped, creaking open. Something inside pushed it all the way, swinging the door out.

When I saw what- or rather who- it was, it sent a chill down my whole being.

"Hello, Christopher" the man that stood over me was too familiar.

Zach gave me a smug look. "You. Meet...Kris"

XXX

A few hours before back up in Canada, Martin was having a small problem.

*Martin's POV*

Geez. Why was it so hard to find your missing brother these days? I mean, really. Is it too much to ask?

"Sorry, MK. But without his creature pod, I can't track Chris. You'll have to find those loggers"

"But what if its a dead end?" I asked.

I was standing right outside their campsite. It hadn't taken long to, either. But I hadn't really thought the through. What was I gonna do, intimidate them into telling me?

That was when an idea hit me. "Hey, Aviva? Think you could get Jimmy to teleport me something?"

XX

_ROAR_!

"HELP!"

"GET OUTTA MY WAY, BURNIE!"

"SINCE WHEN ARE THERE WILD LIONS IN _CANADA_?"

The loggers scrambled around, and stumbled over eachother in a every-man-for-himself attempt to escape the two lions rampaging through the camp.

Martin was enjoying this a bit too much. He roared and one of the tough guys from earlier went tripping and screaming his head off into the woods. Martin could barely control himself, he was laughing so hard.

The men were too busy to notice one of the lions was blue. All they knew was to hightail it all the way to Timbuktu. For all Martin knew, some of the loggers were probably half way there by now.

Though he had to give them some credit as there was in fact one real lion here. How Jimmy had managed to get it here was beyond him and he decided it'd be better to not question it.

He ran up to one of the loggers who was trying a failed attempt to climb a tree. it was one of the men he'd run into earlier.

_'Oh, I'm going to enjoy this interrogation...'_

XXX

*Chris's P.O.V*

In front of me stood who could've been my twin. He looked so real that I though it was me standing there for a moment. It was a very scary resemblance down to the last hair on my head.

Every last detail...was like me. It was a bit unnerving, Zach having made something like this. Seriously, where did this guy find the time?

"I see you made yourself a new robot, Zach. Wow. _impressive_" I said as sarcastically as I could sound just to annoy him.

And it worked. But for the unintentional person.

My twin got in my face with a scowl etched on his tanned one, and grabbed me by my long collar. He even felt like a real person and even up lose everything looked...human. I could feel his breath on me, but it was strangely cool- not warm like a living person's.

"You remember me? I'm new _and_ improved" his glare on me got even more sinister to emphases the last words.

I frowned. So he could talk now, too...

"And I am not a robot" he growled, looking down at me as he let me fall back to where I was.

So I'd managed to tick him off. Just for the heck of it, I decided to egg him on.

"Oh really? News flash, metal man. You're _artificial_"

At least I'd finally managed my voice. And I was gonna take full advantage of that.

Before the enraged machine could jump at me and quite possibly cause damage, Zach stepped between us calmly. To my surprise, it didn't protest against the motion. He just stood up straight and ignored me as if nothing had just happened. Zach was facing me, that calm smile still on his lips.

"This is Kris. My android version of you. Everything, and I mean _everything,_ about him is identical to you. Next to each other, you couldn't be told apart" he explained.

"Of course, personality is a different matter. Even twins never have the exact same identities, but that's minor..."

The inventor snapped his fingers and the megabots, seeming to already know what to do, came for Chris again. One hoisted the Kratt over it's shoulder.

"As long as you can't communicate. Megabots, you know what to do"

* * *

**A/N:so I though I'd go ahead and update this!^^ Martin's a bit closer to finding Chris! I'm really trying to update faster with my stories and failing terribly so hang with me heard guys! Thanks for striking with me and my once in a blue moon updating, but you know. School...so...review guys!^^ I really appreciate all the feed back! honestly I didn't think this story would get so much! Thanks!**

**On a completely unrelated note, I love italics XD**

**-Water **


	7. Closing in

**A/N:Argh. Short chapter. Trying. To. Move. Faster! Let me know if this is getting a bit slow, because I think this was sort of a filler...hm...**

disclaimer:I do not own Wild Kratts! Only the plot and...well the ideas that put this story together. ^^(same thing...)

* * *

*Martin's POV*

I was glad the Tech Team had stayed close. After nearly making the tough-guy lumberjack wet his pants, he had spilled everything...and some things I could've lived my whole life without knowing as well, but I got Chris's supposed destination.

We were heading for Zach's building and after a few hours, we were close.

I really hated how he thought he could just keep kidnapping my brother. I asked myself what the reason could be this time. I also wondered what Chris was going through right now and worried thoughts lingered around subconsciously in the back of my mind. I tried to ignore them though. Chris was fine. Or so I actually tried to convince myself albeit skeptically.

*Aviva's POV*

I paced the length of the Tortuga's lab anxiously. I'll admit I was too worried to sit down. Though I was glad we weren't that far from New York being we were only in northern Canada and it helped ease my concern if only slightly. The kidnapping was definitely getting very old, though.

I knew Zach wouldn't really hurt him, but I couldn't put anything less past him. And there was always the chance...no.

I'd known Zach since we were kids. He wouldn't. Ooohhh...couldn't this ship fly any faster?!

*Chris's POV*

Much to my annoyance, it turned out that the weird machine Zach was working on had a purpose.

For me, of course. It was sort of like a crane with a translucent bubble at the end of it which was suspended over the edge of the building about three feet out. Like a wreaking ball...in which, I found myself inside. Other than it making me feel claustrophobic, it was sound proof from the inside, so I could hear everything Zach was saying but he couldn't hear the scornful protests I was shooting back.

However, he quickly silenced my efforts with a small, but terrifying jerk to the machine. The hold I was in swung violently, me being thrown around loosely with little resistance and I had though that was the end. I just I saw my entire life flash before my eyes.

From then on, I was quiet, but that didn't mean I had to like it. My clone was standing there, just looking at me with a smug look on his face. I glared at him, partly wishing I could blast the sneer right off his face. Being jerked around and unable to reposition myself, I was stuck laying on my front, my face uncomfortably against the wall of the sphere.

I just wished my feeling would come back already. I was starting to feel my entire face and I could talk now as well as make expressions. Breathing was easy again, but it felt weird as the rest of me was still limp.

To take my mind off of everything then, I decided to think about the others and what they might be doing. I know by now they'd noticed my absence being that it was overnight. I wondered if they were possibly on their way and how Martin was doing...

Meanwhile, the team had finally reached the states and were flying over the city, near to where Chris was located.

"We're getting close to Zach's building. Ready to go, Martin?" Aviva asked, steady walking to the monitor.

"Yeah. I'm ready, alright" Martin answered honestly and surely. "I'm ready to go for Chris. He's been waiting long enough"

Koki came jogging in and handed Martin a harness. "The city's a bit crowded. We can lower you in and we'll be on stand by"

Martin nodded appreciatively.

"Catch" Aviva said tossing Martin his creature pod. He caught it easily and slid it into his pocket. "Call us when you're ready"

"We're about a block to the north from Zach's place" Jimmy informed slowing the flying vehicle down.

"Here's good, Jimmy. We'll lower you down" Aviva told him while Martin got himself harnessed on the rope. She opened the floor hatch up and Martin walked up. "See ya guys"

With that, he jumped down, lowering himself until he touched down in an alley. He unhooked his scaling equipment and tugged it, sending it retracting back up. He saw the girls looking down at him. "Good luck MK" Then the Tortuga flew off in the other direction.

Martin watched it until he couldn't see it over the buildings before he started quickly the other way. "Right. Don't worry, bro. I'm on the way"

**A/N:yeah...soooo...review? ^^ I didn't mean for it to be short, but I'm trying to get some progress. Martin is ****_finally_**** actually close to finding Chris, so some good news there! ;) next chapter will be more..eventful. ;) **

**~Water**


	8. Too early to think of title

**A/N: Eureka! I got it! 8D**

**Disclaimer:nope...still nothing...**

* * *

Chris was again sitting on the flooring a room, this time bounded down. Thick ropes around his wrists attached to the wall and the little movement he was gaining was also restricted.

"My brother will eventually find you, Zach. And like always, we Kratts will find a way to defeat you, what ever this is all about"

"And what will he do when he does? My new copy of you is foolproof! And blue boy will never know I switched his little brother out with my advanced android"

"For how long? Even if you did manage to do it, Martin would realize that's not me. No robot can become a human, Zach. Replacing me with..._that_ and trying to pass it as a person? It'd never work" Chris said glaring at Zach.

Zach turned sharply, glowering at Chris darkly. "My android is the most advanced there is. Your buffoon brother couldn't even tell the difference with my last inferior model!" he hissed.

Then he seemed to catch himself and calmed his demeanor rather quickly. Chris frowned. That was definitely _not_ Zach-like at all.

"If he could not tell the difference then, I'd be very concerned in your current position. You're lucky I didn't knock you back into dream land with my machine"

Chris fell silent for a moment, watching Zach walk hastily between the monitors. He'd moved them into his main monitor room. Suddenly on one, Chris spotted his brother on one of the screens. He allowed himself to smile a bit, having faith in his older brother. He glanced at Zach, who had also found Martin.

"So that's where he is" Zach said studying the same monitor, watching him move across the bottom floor. Still watching the screen he reached over, pushing a sequence of buttons on a large panel.

'_Probably controls to the entire building_' Chris thought, starting to worry what Zach might be planning. Again, I found the inventor moving around nonstop, seemingly intent on whatever he was doing.

"What are you doing now, Zach?" Chris asked, breaking the silence between them.

"Just setting up...a trap and other _surprises_ for blue boy..." he answered quickly.

The inventor frowned. "I need more time..." he muttered. "I have to slow him down"

Chris glared, not liking the answer at all. Traps and surprises?

"What. Are. You. Doing?" he asked again with all seriousness. He needed to know just _what_ he was trying...

Zach was back to facing the monitor.

"Oh, don't worry, _Chris_. You will soon find out. As soon as I find out where your big brother's heading..."

Martin was creeping as quiet as possible around the dark building. He was currently trying to find the stairs and was having trouble even just doing that...

He walked a bit further and kept bumping into random office equipment; Zach's facade for the bottom floor, in case anyone who wasn't suppose to know about his upstairs project came in.

"Argh...doesn't Zach know how to use lights?"

Eventually, he found the way up. Walking through the door, he found a plain staircase that led up...and up...and kept going up as far as he could see in with the little sky lighting high on the walls.

Martin sighed, already tired, but started up quickly anyway. He had to start somewhere.

'_How long could it be anyway_?' Martin thought to help himself have the diligence to make it up.

Twelve and a half minutes later, Martin found himself still climbing. Actually, he hadn't seen a door the whole time he'd been climbing.

'_How long could it be anyway..._' Martin mused sourly.

'_Who needs this long a staircase anyway..._'

At that point he'd already realized he could've just found the elevator instead, but he was too far and possibly too close to backtrack now.

In the minutes that passed the Kratt guessed he had at least passed the half way point.

Now he couldn't see the bottom.

However, when he looked up at the next few flights, there was a metal door. Finally a place to get out of the never ending stairwell.

The door was stuck, probably from not being used for a long time. Martin jiggled the knob and threw his weight at it, forcing it open. He looked around and immediately knew this probably wasn't the place he needed to be.

This whole floor was in ruins. It was run down with long cobwebs hanging from the ceiling to the thick dust-covered floor.

Martin knew Zach had bought the place a few years ago- it had been an old office building that he had refurbished by his Zachbots, but he must of left some unfinished.

It did still look like an old office area with it's four small, cubical like rooms along the short hall in front of him. He walked a bit further in, just to look and looked down to both ends of the longer hallway that came off like a "T" from the shorter.

On the outer wall were light-colored tarps covering the windows on the level and the light filtering threw showed all the particles floating in the air. The whole place had an eerie quiet to it. Martin couldn't hear anything, not even the loud bustle of the city below. More cubical rooms, most empty or with broken furniture, lined the rest.

After walking a bit more, Martin decided it was time to find another way out of the room to get to where he hoped Zach was with his brother: the top.

He found the shaft where the elevator came through. Next to it read a sign: Floor 28.

One of the large metal doors built into the wall was gone, leaving the void exposed. Martin looked down. He could see slits of light from the doors of most other floors. Stepping back, he tried the button. Surprisingly enough, it worked.

The new looking elevator came down and opened its stainless steel doors. Stepping inside, Martin pushed the button for the second top most floor- no use in just letting Zach know he was around now. That was _if_ he didn't.

The doors closed and the elevator slowly rose and an old fashion dial that showed what floor you were on moved, _dinging_ with each floor.

Suddenly it jerked slightly to a stop, as if breaking down. The lights flickered, and the elevator music that was playing soft rock quietly stopped. Martin looked around in confusion and worry.

If he was stuck, then he couldn't get to Chris...or anywhere. He noticed that all the stationary emergency features of a regular elevator were missing: the phone, call button...well this couldn't be good.

*Martin's POV

I was trapped in an elevator...wow. So this is what people mean when they say not to take elevators in an emergency. Huh. Well how was I suppose to know I'd be in that situation?

The first thing that came to mind was to try the doors. I stepped up and tried to pull them apart. They wouldn't part so easily and after wasting a lot of energy, decided that was not an option. Also, looking at the dial, I was between two floors anyway, so opening it would've been a waste of time.

I actually had little faith that they'd really open. Yeah, it was a long shot, but what else was I suppose to do? Sit in the corner and cry about it?

Just as I was thinking to try something else, the high pitched screeching sound of a mic too close to a speaker rang in my ears. I covered them, trying to block out the loud and painful noise.

"Hello?" came a really annoying voice that added to the screech before it died down.

"Zach" I mumbled. _Of course_ it was him.

"Is this thing...Okay, good. Now that you can hear me, I bet you're wondering why taking the elevator didn't work, huh? Well, I had it shut down after you got inside! Ha! So now you're trapped...and about to face your certain doom!"

I was getting the feeling this wasn't just a mechanical failure. "Zach! What have you done to Chris? I want to talk to him!"

"Oh, he's occupied right now and cant talk, but ill give him a message. He's fine, though, on my terms. It could've been worse though. But uh, I suppose Chris here could say "hi" at least...It may be the last thing you ever hear if you fail" Zach said the last part with a scary edge to his voice that didn't fit the usual, scaredy cat Zach I knew...

"Hello? M-Martin?"

"Chris! Are you alright? What did Zach do to you? Are you hurt?"

"No, no. I...I'm okay, for now. Just...hurry. Martin, evil Zachary is...I don't..."

"I'm on my way up, Chris. Just-"

"Enough chit-chat!" Zach cut in, "Zachbots, take him away!"

I could hear the struggle in the background. I heard Chris calling me, and it sounded so close, but I knew I could do nothing in my current position. It was scary knowing that.

"Hey, wait a second! Zach, that's not fair! Not that expect you to be..." I muttered the last bit, glaring at the intercom even though he knew Zach probably couldn't see it.

"So, you know he's still alive. You had your talk. Now lets see if you can figure your way out of it without brainy boy here! Good luck wild rat! Not that it'll do you much good when your flat as a pancake on level negative one!"

"Level negative one? What's that even-"

But the intercom was cut off and for several seconds, it was just...silent in the small box. I glanced around uneasily, expecting something. That's when I heard the singeing sound of something being burned.

It was so faint and away, but I heard it. At that instant, Zach's words came back to me.

"...oh no"

He was gonna send the elevator on a one way trip down-

But my thoughts were cut short by a sharp jolt. I fell back into the wall just as I felt the sensation of weightlessness. My heart skipped a beat as my mind raced. I felt lightheaded and couldn't think. The only thing repeating over and over in my head was certain doom.

However I forced myself to think straight. I had to get out of this. There were too many others depending on me to, especially my brother. I looked around, clawing the wall to hang on without being thrashed around like a rag doll.

Then I remembered; didn't elevators have escape hatches on the roofs? I looked up and sure enough- and to my relief- there was one.

As I tried to make my way up to it somehow by using the railing on the wall, I thought how cliché it was I was actually doing this. That Zach had done this. It was completely unoriginal. I'd seen several movies where the hero had escaped death by climbing the elevator shaft.

Now it was time to see exactly how hard that was to do. I was just tall enough that I could just reach the latch in the center of the room. I only had a few seconds at most to get out.

I fingered it and yanked it open, terror sweeping through me the entire time.

I grasped it, but lost my footing on the rail, leaving me suspended in the air. I easily pulled myself up and onto the top of the elevator where I could see how fast I was really falling.

Floors were going by every second and I was glad Zach had such a large building.

As the out of control lift flew past floor fifteen, I looked at the ropes that were still attached to the room. The were just slack and letting it fall. Now what? Climb. They hadn't cut the rope, so I could hang on. I tried to grasp the rope, and immediately pulled back my hand with a hiss of pain. "Ouch! Gah..."

It was going so fast I got a rope burn. I held my hand gingerly. Okay, I had to try something else. This would be the ONE day I forgot my gloves...

Passing floor eleven and running out of space between me and level negative.

I turned and saw a thin ladder built into the wall of the elevator. It looked old and unreliable and was ironically the only way I might get out of this.

Timing myself and hoping I would I wouldn't loose my fingers, I ran at it, and jumped before I could change my mind. For about two seconds of terror, I didn't grasp the rungs of the metal ladder and I thought I was a goner.

Then my hand came in contact with a rod and I instinctively closed my hand around it. And I just hung there, staring down as the elevator I was just in plummeted.

Then there was the loud clash of metal to concrete and a mix of electricity and random pieces as it crashed below me in the basement, caving in on itself with a heavy _crunch!_

For a while, I just stayed like that, recovering. I mean...that could've been..._I could've been..._

I shook off the thought, deciding it better not to finish it.

Zach was seriously making this harder than it really needed to be. I mean he meant to, but really? The elevator thing was necessary?

Of course I couldn't put the total blame on him ALONE...

Muttering to myself about the universe, and why it insisted Chris and I go through pain, I climbed carefully to a beam lined with the seventh floor. It just _couldn't_ of taken me to the top...back to square one.

Pushing the emergency open button on the wall, I stepped outside of the shaft and back into another regular room. I sighed tiredly. Where were the stairs again?

"Zach, what was that? Slow him down? You nearly killed him!"

Zach shrugged which only made Chris more agitated. "Um, so? He's still alive, isn't he?"

"That's not the point" he said slowly, stressing on each word.

"Well then what is?" Zach asked quietly, much unlike Chris who was fuming.

Chris noticed himself getting more agitated by the minute with the inventor, and he realized Zach was trying to make him mad, but he could not have cared less.

Chris kept glancing towards the monitors searching frantically for a sign of how his brother was, but he wasn't visible on any of the dozens of screens.

Zach was also looking. "Where did you go?" he said quietly, looking close and hard.

But it seemed that Martin had completely disappeared from view. "I don't like this" Zach said, hiding his worry.

"What? Worried you're little elevator scheme backfired and that my brother might not even be coming?" Chris asked, hints of mockery lingering in his words.

Zach ignored him. Of course he wasn't. He could have cared less what happened to the annoyance. He was more worried about the fact that if he _had_ survived, where he was. It could be a problem.

* * *

**A/N: argh. Nice been trying to get this out ALL WEEK****! But I kept having to edit little things I found...XD Oi. So...review! I love it when you guys do!^^ makes me happy 'cause you all are awesome! =] **


	9. Why, hello brothers

**Hehe...heh...didn't know it'd been so long 'XD sorry guys...but it's here now :) turns out i have done some pretty good writing at 4am...so hope you enjoy it! You guys are totally amazing with the reviews 8) awwwww-**

**_disclaimer: may not own Wild Kratts..._**But I AM Vice Overlord of the archive! WAHAHAHAHA! XD**(heh, no. :P not even)**

* * *

***Chris's POV**

I could only watch as Zach worked at the monitors. My mouth had been rebound with the unpleasantly tight handkerchief, _courtesy_ of my double. I silently sat and glared at the back of his head.

I slumped slightly in the chair, feeling weak like I'd just swam 10 miles for my life. My hands were bound behind me on the back of the chair and my feet tied so they didn't touch the floor. The ropes were uncomfortable as it was, but the hard, odd chair made it difficult not to squirm.

From my spot bound and sitting on the wooden chair, I leaned and shifted a bit to see around Zach. I was trying to see the screens' feed from the security cameras that Zach was studying.

When I finally spotted my brother walking up the staircase again on screen 9, I couldn't help but feel relieved. I had had no doubt my brother had made it. Of course we would end up alright. This was Martin I was talk- err, thinking about.

It was simply the dread of not knowing and the '_what if?_' thoughts that filled my head with the worst. The bad sort of what ifs that should never be brought up.

But then I realized- Zach had seen Martin too.

The other smirked, once again looking minacious. I frowned. '_Now what?_' I thought, '_Make the stairs fall out from under him?_'

"Ah, Martin. There you are." the evil doer said quietly, talking to the screen, "Perfect. And you're going right where I want you."

The inventor walked off, fake Chris in his wake without a word to me. I glared after them, before turning to face the screen again. I wondered what they were going to do now that my brother had come to save-...oh no.

XXX

***Martin's POV**

Aside from the stairs seeming to take even longer than before while jogging up, according to my watch, I had a shorter trip. I passed the first door and found several others higher up. Why Zach insisted on a huge building, I had no clue.

"We're close by whenever you need us, Martin" came Aviva's voice from my creature pod. We were talking quietly while I kept moving.

"Right. Stay on standby. We might need a fast get away if Zach tries to pull something."

"Well, we tried to help you out for now. We secretly hacked Zach's video recordings so that what he sees on the screen is just a replay from earlier surveillance, courtesy of Koki"

"Making me invisible to him? That's great, Aviva! Thanks Koki!" Martin said appreciatively. There might actually be a chance he'd get out of there with Chris unsuspected. He only hoped Chris was still okay.

But I don't know how long that'll work for" she continued slowly. "He won't be fooled that long, but we bought you time and possibly a cover. Just hurry and...be careful this time, okay?"

I nodded, and then we disconnected.

I decided to try one of the doors. they all looked the same, so picking one at random, I ended up at another floor's steel door. It occurred to me that eventually I'd have to go back down the steps, but I pushed that thought aside and opened the heavy door.

Right now I needed to find Chris. That was priority.

**(Still Martin)**

I knew I had to make my footsteps quiet, but I also need to find my brother quickly before-

"No! Zach, don't! You can't do this!"

That was Chris. He was around here somewhere!

"Who's stopping me? It certainly isn't you!" Zach laughed.

They were both nearby.

I hurried into the room where I'd heard the yelling from. It was a huge room that took up almost the whole level of this floor. There was a huge glass window that provided the only light for the empty room. Speaking of empty, I hadn't seen or heard anything. I really thought I had heard Zach and my brother!

I walked further in, though I stayed alone the walls for paranoid reasons. Was this some sort of trap? I was starting to have bad feelings...for obvious reasons.

I facepalmed myself for being careless. This was Zach's domain! He was probably watching me right now, waiting for me to make just the right wrong move. I stood for a moment, surveying my surroundings. I couldn't see anything apparent, but now I was feeling skeptical. Had it been a good idea to do this alone?

The fact that it was too quiet raised the suspicion. There was one door on the opposite side of the room from where I entered, diagonal from me. I eyed it warily. I knew I'd heard my brother though, so I took a risk.

"Chris!" I called out, cupping my hands to boost. "Chris! Bro!"

It dawned on me that maybe yelling wasn't exactly the best way to get Chris's attention, but it was too late for second thoughts. Everyone and everything (in the Zachbot's case) knew I was here now.

"Martin!" someone yelled from behind. I turned around, knowing the voice.

Chris was standing on the other side of the room.

"Bro! oh, Martin, you came for me" Chris exclaimed, running up to me.

"Chris what's wrong? What were you yelling about?"

He looked relieved to see me, but there was something in his eyes telling me otherwise.

"It doesn't matter. We have to get out of here! Right now"

I checked Chris over for any visible damage, but he looked completely fine. I went to put my hand on Chris's shoulder and was going to ask him something, but he dodged me.

I gave him a confused look, which Chris either didn't notice or didn't acknowledge. He kept glancing back to the other side of the room. Other than a door, I could not see anything, but Chris seemed bothered by it.

Suddenly, Chris grabbed my right arm harshly and yanked me forward, starting towards the door.

"Chris! Ow, that hurts. Let go of-"

"C'mon. We have to leave." he cut me off without a falter.

His nails were digging hard into my forearm and though they weren't sharp, his grip was really was tight. I took a sharp breath in through my clenched teeth.

I snatched my arm away, rubbing it tenderly. "Chris! Why did you do that?"

I turned away from him partially, to tend it, though I didn't have a first aid kit with me. It looked like he'd left a bruise on my arm and it was painful to touch. On top, yanking my arm back had scratched it in four straight lines, but not quite deep enough to make it bleed.

I looked at Chris wanting an explanation, but his back was to me. He wasn't moving at all as if he were frozen on the spot. Concerned, I stepped up to him, this time not making physical contact, but standing in his way.

"Chris" I said, looking him in the eye to get his attention.

"I'm. Fine." he insisted in a monotone that wasn't exactly very convincing. He wouldn't even look at me!

But something was wrong. As I looked at him a bit longer, I started to notice that. His eyes...they almost seemed glazed over. That worried me immensely and I stared at him. His posture...the way he looked at me...something was way off.

What had Zach done to my brother?

Suddenly I heard a loud _thump_. Then another. What was that?

Then an even louder sound of something hitting the floor. Hard. it sounded painful. Chris made a sudden move towards the door I saw, but he stopped himself, glaring at it. What was behind that door that made him uneasy?

I made a move to go see what it was, but I was still cautious. I didn't bother to ask Chris. When he noticed me heading for it, he made another move to grab me. I was somehow expecting it, and I dodged his hand. However what I didn't expect was him to outright tackle me from behind.

I was really surprised and by instinct I immediately started struggling. I was thankful that moment that he wasn't the older brother, I physically being able to over power him, but four years wasn't such a difference after reaching our body's limits. And Chris was somehow overpowering me. He didn't even seem to be trying that hard.

With a rush of adrenaline, I had a moment of strength that overpowered his, and I kicked him off. Not wanting to take an chances, I immediately jumped and pinned him, panting from the effort it took. "Chris, what is wrong with you?!"

He didn't answer. He just gave me this...cold stare. If I knew nothing else about what was happening, I knew this- that was not my brother. Or at least not him in control of himself, no matter what Zach did.

He could've even brainwashed him...anything!

**THUMP!**

The heavy knock came again. From behind the door. That was it. What was behind that door that Chris didn't want me to see?

I waited only a second. The with a jump start, I bolted to the metal door. Knowing I only had a second, I opened the door...but something stopped it. Something behind the door kept me from opening it, but with a glance behind me at my approaching brother, it only took me half a half-second to slip in and slam it closed. The sound of Chris colliding with the door made me wince.

Ouch.

I quickly locked the door, deciding not to face my brother for the moment. Then I froze, considering the noises that had previously come from inside this room. Just what or who had I locked myself in with?

"Uuuuhhhhhhnnnnn..."

The sound wasn't sudden, but it scared me. It was a low groan. With my back on the door and my eyes wide, I slow turned my gaze downward...and nearly had a freak attack from my shock. Okay, no, I'm exaggerating, but this was very unexpected.

"CHRIS!?" I yelled louder than I would've liked. I saw him wince this time and I immediately quieted. I dropped to my knees, intent on untying him, but I stopped myself. Remembering my previous experience, I instead moved to get the cloth from his mouth before I did anything else. "Chris?" I asked low and unsurely.

Chris turned to look at me. "Martin...ow." he hissed.

I gave him a look, but shook my head. He'd been trying to get my attention and I'd probably accidentally given him a concussion with the door. I frowned and gave him an apologetic look.

"Oh, sorry about that. I didn't mean to swing it open. I had no idea you were in here right behind the door."

Chris put his head back town so that he was looking up at the ceiling. He seemed to sigh. "Martin...arms...ow."

"_Arms_?"

I was confused...until I realized his arms were bound behind the back of the chair. His own weight was putting a ton of circulation-stopping pressure on his arms and wrist which had to be painful. I immediately scrambled to my feet and sat the chair upright, relieving his arms which had marks from the chair.

"Thanks" he said quietly, flexing his fingers, to get the feeling back into the probably.

"Martin, Zach's-"

"I know, I know. I, uh..._met_ the other you, already."

We both heard loud banging at the door and Chris jumped.

It was the other Chris. The one in the chair seemed more like my brother than the other, and that was enough reason for me. I quickly started to untie the knots. The banging was getting louder, and angrier with each hit.

**Bang!**

'_Shoot..._'

**BANG!**

'_Chris, just know you were the best brother I ever could've had..._'

The door was starting to show dents from impact and that only made me go faster. This guy was crazy! I knew I was dead at that moment, but I didn't stop as I moved on to Chris ankles which he was able to help with.

If I didn't at least get Chris out, then we would both be dead.

**FOOM!**

The door broke clean off the hinges and was slammed flat on the floor in front of us with one booted foot. The copy was practically shaking from the effort...or maybe sheer rage?

His glare was fixed and locked on me. I practically felt my eyes contract in fear. Chris was clutching the seat of his chair and I'm pretty sure neither of us were breathing. The double seemed to sensed this, and stood up straight. His deep scowl slowly changed into a harsh smirk that said everything on my mind.

Yup. We're goners

* * *

**REVIEW, guys! XD or else I won't update! WAHAHAHAHAHAHA...yeah, okay go ahead. :]**


End file.
